Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting system.
Related Art
Conventionally, an ink-jet printer is well-known as an example of a liquid ejecting device. In the ink-jet printer, a printing can be performed to a print medium such as a paper by ejecting the ink, which is an example of liquid, from an ejecting head. In such ink-jet printer, conventionally, a structure that the ink stored in a tank, which is an example of a liquid storing container, is supplied to an ejecting head is well-known (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2012-51328 as an example). In this tank, an ink inlet is provided. The user can refill the ink from the ink inlet to the tank. Hereinafter, the structure that the liquid storing container such as a tank, etc. is mounted in the liquid ejecting device such as the ink-jet printer, etc. is represented as a liquid ejecting system.
In the ink-jet printer described in the aforementioned Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2012-51328, it is convenient if the mechanism that changes a position of a tank case, which stores a plurality of tanks, is provided. When such mechanism is provided, it is possible to reduce the inconvenience such that the posture or the position of the tank case is changed by removing the tank case from the ink-jet printer.
In the aforementioned ink-jet printer, when the position of the tank case is changed in the refill position, a connecting tube for connecting between the tank and the ejecting head is exposed. In the structure that the connecting tube is exposed, for example, when the position of the tank case is changed, there is a possibility for an occurrence that the connecting tube is pinched between the tank case and the ink-jet printer. When such problem occurs, it may be considered that the supply of the ink from the tank to the ejecting head is interfered, or the connecting tube is broken and the ink leaks.
When such problem occurs, the function of the ink-jet printer cannot be demonstrated, and the reliability of the ink-jet printer is deteriorated. For this reason, there is a problem that it is difficult to improve the reliability of the conventional liquid ejecting system.